A Witness to Murder
by Mr.Pistaschio
Summary: Fred was a normal child psychiatrist on the verge of quitting his job, until he met his patient, a witness to murder


Fred Jones is a child psychiatrist, he's had a pretty hard time recently, he's up to the point where he wants to quit

One day, Fred went down to a resturant with his friend Shaggy

"So, Freddie, what are you thinking about?" Shaggy said "Well, i'm thinking about quitting my job" Fred replied "Why?  
"Because i don't think i'm doing what i should"  
"Yeah you are!" Shaggy exclaimed "Uh-huh, sure" Fred replied "I'm serious, you do a good job at talking to little kids about there problems" "Maybe you're right, Shag"

One day, Fred was about to leave his home after Daphne kissed him goodbye, until he saw police cars around the neighbor's house, Homer Simpson (Fred's neighbor) got killed, his leg got cut off with a knife and then stabbed in the chest 10 times, Fred was shocked at what he saw, but, he found his next patient

A young child named Carl was the witness, Carl has Asperger's syndrome, Fred went to the kid

"Hi, my name is Fred Jones, I'm a psychiatrist"  
"My mom says i'm not supposed to talk to strangers"  
"Well, i'm not a stranger, i want to help you"  
"I don't need any help"  
"Kid, you just need some help, this is important"

Carl went for his first appointment with Fred

"Ah, Carl, how are you today?"  
"Fine"  
"Come on, sit down"

Carl sat down and attempted to interact with Fred

"Now, tell me, what did you see?"  
"I saw blood, it was everywhere, that guy who paid me for work was stabbed to death with a knife"  
"Uh-huh, now tell me, who did it?"  
"I don't know"  
"You've got to know"  
"I remember what he was wearing"  
"Tell me, what was he wearing"  
"He was wearing black and wore white gloves"  
"Suprising, if i see this person, i'll tell you and then i'll call the cops, how does that sound?"  
"Allright"  
"Thanks for talking with me"

Fred went home that night, Daphne came to him while he was reading the newspaper

"How was work?" she asked "Decent, i worked with a little lad"  
"That sounds like a decent day at work"  
"Yeah, i'm ready for bed, goodnight honey"

Daphne felt a little odd about Fred being tired, Maybe he didn't want to tell her about the murder

That day, Carl was sitting outside on the deck of his house, a little girl named Suzy came up to him

"Hi, Carl"

Carl didn't respond

"Whatcha doin'"  
"Nothing personal"  
"You're acting odd"  
"My psychiatrist is in there, talking to my mom"  
"Oh, i see, i brought some toys"  
"What did you bring?"  
"I brought a Care Bear, some Pick-Up Sticks, and a rubber ball"  
"I don't like Care Bears"  
"That's fine, we can still play Pick-Up Sticks"  
"What if i don't want to"

Meanwhile, Fred is talking to Carl's mom"

"Have you known your child acting strange?"  
"Yes, he has Asperger's"  
"Uh-huh, now, has your son ever had any freakouts"  
"Yes, actually, he has"

Suzy is trying to show Carl how to do Pick-Up Sticks

"You've got to drop all of the sticks here, then you extract a stick from the pile without moving the others"  
"Suzy, get my mom"  
"What?"  
"Get my mom"  
"Why?"

Carl then screams in fear, causing him to pull the tablecloth off and falling down, this is his freakout moment, his mom came out and took him to the hospital

Fred went home in anger, Daphne attempted to comfort him

"Honey, what is it?" she asked "The child had a freakout moment" Fred replied "What?"  
"He just fucking snapped, Daphne!, He screamed in panic until he fell down and collapsed on the goddamn porch!"  
"Why?"  
"He has Asperger's syndrome"  
"Oh my god!, Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"Because i didn't get to know him well at first, P.S. he witnessed a murder, a rather gruesome one at that"  
"Christ!" Daphne said quietly

She was suprised at what her husband told her

The next day, Fred and Daphne were sitting at the busstop where they had a talk

"He had a freakout like this before" he told her "I see, is it normal?"  
"I guess"

But then, Fred caught a vision, there was the guy, the guy that wore black clothes and white gloves, he was obviously under-aged

"There he is!" Fred said "Who?" Daphne replied "The guy, the guy Carl told me about"  
"Wait, we shoudn't do this right now"

Fred jumped from his seat and ran to the guy

"You!, What is your name?" Fred asked "Danny" the guy said "Do you know a guy named Homer Simpson?"  
"No"  
"Really, because a kid saw a man with the same exact clothes and the same exact gloves as you are"  
"Ok, look, i'm gonna be late for a meeting"  
"Allright"

Danny seemed like an innocent teenage boy, Fred thought twice

Fred then visited Carl at the hospital

"Hi, Carl"  
"Hi, Mr. Jones"  
"How are you doing?"  
"Allright, I've been served juice and cookies, i like that"  
"That's nice, i wish i had your life"

Carl laughed

"Look, was the man you saw at the scene of the crime by any chance a teenager"  
"I don't think so"  
"Ok, look, I gotta go"  
"Ok, bye, Mr. Jones"

Fred came out of the room and went to Daphne

"He's doing fine" Fred told Daphne "That's nice"  
"He dosen't think it's Danny"  
"Ok"

Carl lied there that night watching Alf, in the episode he was watching, Alf was dancing to Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock N' Roll" just like Tom Cruise in Risky Business

But then, all of a sudden, Carl heard footsteps, He figured it was a nurse, But then again, nurses don't usually wear black clothing, Carl was scared, he tried to call the nurse, but he came in and stopped the child

"You listen to me, kid, if you tell that psychiatrist friend of yours about me, i'm gonna slice your fuckin' throat open" the stranger said "Who are you?"  
"That is not important right now!"

He took the kid out of the room and ran to the X-Ray room, He tied the kid to the table and put a piece of tape over his mouth

"Now you stay there and be a good boy, otherwise you die!"

The stranger ran out of the room

Fred went to the hospital that same night to see the kid, he went to his room and saw he wasn't there, then he ran to the X-Ray room, he saw Carl

"Oh, God!"

Fred slipped on marbles that the stranger left on the floor

the stranger ran out with a book and attempted to beat Fred with it, Fred grabbed a scalpel that was on a tray and sliced the back of the stranger's neck

"Who are you?!" Fred yelled "You don't need to know!" "You better tell me or i'll cut your goddamn head off"  
"ALLRIGHT! FINE! IT'S ME DANNY"  
"You sonofabitch!, i knew it was you"  
"Yeah, you knew all along, you tell anybody about what i did, i kill the boy"  
"Lay one hand on him, Just try it!"

Danny attempted to grab the child by the neck until Fred stabbed him in the head

Danny yelled violently

"You bastard!" Danny yelled to Fred

Fred cut off his arm

Danny screamed again

Fred grabbed a gun that was in his pants pocket and shot him in the heart

Danny's body lied there, Fred saved Carl and took him home to his mother

Fred rang the doorbell, Carl's mom answered the door

"Hi, Fred"  
"Hi, guess who came along with me?"  
"Hi, Mommy"  
"Carl! i missed you!"  
"I missed you too mommy"  
"Thank you Fred, How can i ever pay you?"  
"No need to pay me, i'm allright"

Fred later then went home to Daphne

"Fred, what happened?"  
"Found the killer"  
"Who was it?"  
"That little motherfucker, Danny"  
"You knew it all along, didn't you"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact i have"

Fred then went to bed that night thinking about Carl and how he had to go through the madness 


End file.
